


Foresight

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Way of the Force [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy confesses her gift to someone she trusts more than anyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foresight

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Foresight  
>  **Author:** Koohii Cafe  
>  **Rating:** General Audiences  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Star Wars  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Star Wars are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/438159.html)  
>  **Summary:** _Buffy confesses her gift to someone she trusts more than anyone else._

"Death is my gift."

The words hung in the air between them, stark and unyielding as their speaker, and she turned away from him, eyes distant. She was pulling away from him, from everything, and even her hand in his was cold and statue still. Troubled eyes watched her carefully, waiting for any hint of movement, any hint that she wasn't as dead inside as she thought she was. Because she wasn't. He would know, better than anyone else if she were. He squeezed her fingers gently, to attract her attention, and slowly she turned to meet green eyes with blue.

"It is." He'd known, had foreseen it through the Force. His gaze was unsurprised as she looked upon it. Thin shoulders slumped, her face fallen, and he released her hand to cup her cheek. "It is your _gift_ , Buffy; you shouldn't fear it. It's not the doom you think it will be."

"What, am I supposed to embrace it?" There was life again in her eyes, amidst the talk of death. A spark of fire that warmed the chill from her skin, and the corners of his lips quirked up as she pulled from his touch. "I'm sorry, if I don't share your whole 'death is not the end' Jedi thing. Maybe it's not the end for you, but from where I'm standing, it's pretty final." Behind the fire, a flood of pain that she fought back for the sake of her sister, but he could always see it, just beneath the surface. Ever since- "If death isn't the end, then why is she _gone_ , Luke?"

There wasn't an answer for that. Ever mindful of who she was in this moment, _where_ she was in her life, he didn't move to comfort her as he might have at any other time. A force of calm to her turbulent turmoil, he instead reached out with that calm, to sooth the raging storm of pain within her. Slowly, her shoulders loosed their tension, and her fingers fell from their fist.

"Your gift is not your end, Buffy. Remember that."

Their time was drawing short; the edges of the world began to dim and crackle to white. Before it faded completely, he dipped to press a chaste kiss to her forehead.

~*~*~*~*~

_Worlds and years away, Buffy woke from sleep with a start, eyes wide and heart racing... A dream that wasn't a dream, but a forgotten memory of a dream not her own. Hazel green eyes slid to the door that separated her quarters from those of her friend and tutor's, and a question came to mind. Did he know, now? Or had her dream been of a dream that hadn't yet happened?_


End file.
